Mujeres
by Mitsu No Ryoko
Summary: AU. Hay personas que creen tenerlo todo claro y que lo conocen todo. Por suerte, existen otras personas que les demuestran lo equivocados que están. Cuando pasa lo inimaginable, lo impensable, tu mundo definitivamente pega una vuelta. ¿Shonen-ai?.


**Disclaimer: **Ni Kigunasu no Hyōga, Andoromeda no Shun, ni Saint Seiya me pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de Masami Kurumada (si fuera mío, Shaka se los cargaría a todos con los ojos cerrados y entredormido, la muerte no seria alérgica a Shiryu y DeathMask sí se llevaría a alguien consigo al infierno, no se moriría solo como un boludo). Lo que si me pertenece, es la historia (que ojo, es un universo alternativo, asi que no aparece ningun Cloth).

**Clasificación: **Y ponele una "T". Que se yo...hay comentarios sobre sexo, así que debería ser este. Aun tengo problemas para definir el rating...

**Aclaraciones: **Solo disfruten. Y si quieren, léanlo con algo movidito de fondo.

* * *

**Mujeres**

Sábado, 01:00 horas. La música sonaba fuerte y el ambiente ya estaba a punto. Había muchas chicas a su alrededor, las del show, las meseras y las que solían ir para buscar hombres como él, por ejemplo. Esa noche era la de sus típicos sábados, una noche de buen y abundante sexo... El estrés acumulado durante la semana se disiparía en treinta, no, cincuenta minutos como mínimo en una sesión "rápida"(no podía no mentirse a si mismo, es un hombre y en esos temas no es buena la modestia). Si, él era el típico hombre que podía conquistar a cualquier chica que se le antojara. No es que fuera vanidoso o ególatra, pero la verdad era que ninguna mujer se podía resistir a sus encantos, ni a sus _aptitudes_.

Sentado en la mesa, miraba como la bailarina del momento se retorcía de las maneras más exóticas y excitantes posibles, deslizándose por el caño que se encontraba sobre la tarima. Su _"Compañero de aventuras"_ no quiso acompañarlo esta vez, por lo tanto se hallaba solo. No había encontrado una mujer _interesante_ aún, así que disfrutaba del show, con una cerveza bien fría en la mano.

Tenia un poco de hambre, y noto con desgano que el maní salado que había en la mesa ya se lo había terminado. A simple vista no se veía ninguna mesera, así que volteo para buscar alguna. Y así fue como sucedió. Detrás de él, sirviendo a otros clientes, se encontraba la camarera que estaba _buscando. _Botas de media caña, pantalones negros bien ajustados, unas piernas largas y finas (como hechas por escultores reconocidos) y un firme, redondo y muy apetitoso trasero. Tenia que admitir que ese era el mejor culo que había visto en toda su vida. Y era su deber, como hombre bien hecho y derecho, conocerlo más a _fondo. _Espero a que la mesera volteara para llamarla, y cuando lo hizo, quedo deslumbrado. No solo era excelente de atrás, sino que era toda una belleza por donde se la mirara. La camisa blanca con excesivos volados en el frente y la corbata rosa de su uniforme, le daban un aspecto aniñado. Su rostro mostraba facciones finas y delicadas, y poseía unos hermosos y grandes ojos verdes. Ojos que se veían sinceros, inocentes. Cosa que le extraño bastante por ser un lugar donde justamente, lo inocente y puro no existe, o al menos, eso creía hasta antes de conocerla. La llamo y se acerco hasta él, de manera divertida e infantil, cosa que a él lo enloqueció un poco más.

_-¿Qué se le ofrece, señor?-_ Su voz sonaba dulce, haciendo juego con lo que había visto _hasta ahora._

_-Un poco más de maní, dos cervezas frías y tu número de teléfono, preciosa-_ Le contesto con su mejor tono de voz, el más seductor. Aquel que utilizaba cuando una mujer se hacia desear, demostrándole que era ella, quien lo deseaba más.

Dio una risita adorable, que hasta él podía jurar que la había hecho sonrojar. Sonrojo que hizo más notorio su deseo de tenerla, aunque él no lo demostraría; no debía.

_-Entonces, más maní y dos cervezas frías. Debe disculparme, pero el número de teléfono se lo tengo que deber, señor_- le dedico una sonrisa dulce y termino de anotar la orden en su libretita.

_-Al menos puedes aceptar beber algo conmigo, ¿verdad? Porque veo que estas cansada, y me preguntaba si habías tenido algún descanso en la noche, o si trabajaste sin parar...lo que no seria justo para ti, deberías descansar un momento. Además, para ti es la otra cerveza. Pero si no te gusta, puedes pedir otra cosa, yo invito.-_ El interés por el trabajo/vida de las mujeres, anota muchos puntos a la hora de ligar, y más para las de su _tipo_. Eso era algo que ya sabia muy bien.

_-Lo siento, aunque es verdad que aun no descanse, no puedo beber en horario del trabajo. ¡Pero muchas gracias igual! ¡Aprecio muchísimo su preocupación señor! Dígame, ¿Puedo ayudarlo en algo mas?- _

La mirada tierna que le brindaba realmente lo derretía ¿Que demonios pasaba con él? Acaso...acaso él se había...no. No podía. Él no era de ese tipo de hombres. A él, le encantaban las mujeres y detestaba las relaciones. Lo único que quiso y amo fue a su madre, que había muerto hace ya mucho. Tanto, que no quería recordar nada acerca de ello. Por eso le gustaban esos lugares, eran donde podía encontrar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, mujeres sin compromiso. Además, para él, el amor a primera vista no existe, ni tampoco en un cabaret, que para eso se inventaron. Solo hay sexo, ¡por el amor de Dios! Y aun así, sabiendo eso, esa camarera...

_-Si, creo que puedes ayudarme en algo más. Con que me regales una sonrisa, terminare perfecto el resto de la noche y seguramente, toda la vida.- _

Oh, por dios! Esa frase empalagosa, horriblemente cursi ¿realmente salio de él? ¿Realmente dijo eso? No lo podía creer...Y eso que no había tomado de más, solo dos cervezas, pero aparentemente, esta noche habían hecho muchísimo más efecto que lo usual. ¿Habrían sido dos botellas de alcohol puro, rebajaditas con un poco de cerveza? Si, lo más probable es que hayan sido eso...

Su rostro se puso totalmente colorado. ¡Que palabras tan dulces le había dicho aquel hombre! No estaba acostumbrada a esa clase de elogios (ni a ningún piropo en ese lugar u otro). Lo miro más detenidamente, y le resulto muy guapo. Demasiado guapo. Ojos azules, cabellos rubios y tez ligeramente morena, ¡era todo un Adonis! Quizás, si dejaba pasar esta oportunidad, no vendría otra en mucho tiempo. Además, desde que trabajaba en ese lugar, solo él había sido gentil con ella. Quizás, solo quizás, valía la pena. ¿No perdería nada con intentarlo, verdad?...

Se quería matar. La mesera estaba muerta de la vergüenza, aunque supuso que no mas que él. ¡Estúpidas frases de telenovela, se suponía que verlas a la tarde no tenían ningún efecto nocivo! Solo a él se le ocurre ver "Pasión de gavilanes" por no levantarse a buscar el control remoto y cambiar de canal. Se lo tenia merecido por vago. Ahora, quedo como un idiota frente a una chica que le gustaba y no encontraba manera de como arreglar la situación. Ella se estaría burlando de él y cualquier oportunidad, se le fue al carajo.

_-Shuny, mis amigas me llaman Shuny-_

¿Eh? Quedo atontado. Eso no se lo esperaba, ¿Acaso...no; no podía ser, pero...podría la empalagosa frase haber tenido efectos positivos? ¡Pero era demasiado cursi! Aun así, ya no importaba, lo único que tenia que hacer, era seguir para adelante!

_-Shuny...es un nombre muy bonito.- _le dedico una sonrisa _-Mi nombre es Hyōga, pero puedes llamarme Hyō. Encantado de conocerte Shuny.-_

. . .

Hablaron por mucho tiempo. Cada palabra de ella, lo volvía cada vez más loco. Era tan hermosa, gentil, adorable, dulce...Se divirtió tanto! Y por eso estaba sorprendido. Era la primera vez que conversaba seriamente con una mujer, que se interesaba realmente por una, y feliz, se dio cuenta de cuanto disfrutaba la compañía de Shuny. Él ya no solo sentía desearla, sentía quererla. Y mucho. Y lamento el momento en que ella se tuvo que ir, dejándolo. Como aun estaba trabajando, la retaron por haberse quedado charlando con un cliente. Hyōga se sintió muy culpable, pero no se arrepentía. Si lo hacia, significaba que también de haber hablado con ella y tampoco podía. Lo disfruto tanto, que hasta se sintió egoísta.

Un rato después de la partida de Shuny, Hyōga, aun con cara de idiota enamorado, se dio cuenta de un detalle muy importante. ¡Al final, ella jamás le dio su número de teléfono!

Se quedo esperando hasta el cierre del club, pero con desgracia, descubrió que las empleadas se retiraban por la salida de servicio, por lo que Shuny se había ido hace mucho tiempo. Suspirando, espero hasta el sábado siguiente para hacer las cosas bien. Encontrarla, pedirle su teléfono e invitarla a una cita. Una cena romántica, y un paseo bajo la luz de la luna. Estaba muy seguro que ella brillaría bajo la luz de las estrellas y de tan solo pensarlo, ponía cara de idiota. Como espero toda la semana por ese día, durante los siete días estuvo con la sonrisa boba en su rostro, lo que hacia que sus amigos se preguntaran que le andaba pasando.

El día esperado llego y loco de contento, fue a su encuentro. Espero y espero, pero no pudo verla. Preocupado, pregunto por ella y le dijeron que había sido despedida la semana anterior, por haber estado muy distraída, como si tuviera la cabeza en las nubes. Angustiado, pero sin darse por vencido, intento averiguar algún dato sobre ella, preguntándoles a sus ex-compañeras. Y consiguió algo: la dirección del nuevo club donde trabajaba Shuny.

.

Estaba un poco confundido. Si no había anotado mal la dirección, ese era el lugar. Era un club llamado _"La Manflora y el Impermeable", _un nombre extraño y curioso por demás. Pasando entre los enormes guardias de seguridad, entro y se confundió mas aun. Si mal no interpretaba la situación y descifraba el significado la imagen de hombres bailando con hombres, parecía haber entrado a un club gay. Entonces, frente a él, apareció lo impensado. Lo inimaginado.

_En un Cabaret de la calle Tres estaba sentado,_  
_no podía creer que la iba a ver bailando un tango._  
_Era la mujer que sueño tener cuando me emborracho_  
_y sin presumir, casi sin querer,_  
_que yo era el muchacho._

Shuny, _su _Shuny, estaba bailando en el escenario, entreteniendo a una multitud de hombres gays. Y al anuncio _"La reina de la noche del Plata, la milonguita del arrabal, nuestra papusa, Shuny-chan, la Tanguera!" _del presentador, su joven amor comenzó a hacer un lento strip-tease, bajo el ritmo del dos por cuatro de _"Madame Ivonne"._

No terminaba de caer. Jamás en su vida se había enamorado o sintió algo comparable, y cuando lo hace, cuando por _primera vez _lo hace, es justamente, de un hombre.

_Pero tan marrón, que encandila el sol_  
_yo mataba por tenerla a mis pies_  
_era la mujer,_  
_la chica diez._

_· · ·_

Salio del club sin mirar atrás, con la vista al suelo y ensombrecida. Caminando primero y corriendo después, no sabia que hacer ni como reaccionar. ¿Era su imaginación, o su mundo se había dado vuelta por completo? ¿Le estaban jugando una broma, o enserio se había vuelto gay? ¿Que rayos estaba sucediendo con él...?

Lo vio retirarse y no se animo a pararlo. Lo había divisado mientras bailaba, y no supo que hacer. No quería que se enterara justo de ese modo que había conseguido un nuevo empleo, que ya no era camarera. Pensaba decírselo cuando ya hubieran tenido varias citas y hubieran entrado en más confianza. No lo culpaba por huir, no podía hacerlo. Ni siquiera _ella_ estaba orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo. Pero no tenía otra opción.

· · ·

Pasó bastante tiempo desde aquella _revelación_. La vida de Hyōga no volvió a la normalidad. Poco a poco, tuvo que admitir lo que hace rato, desde su encuentro en aquel cabaret, negaba: Las mujeres ya no le atraían más. Sumido en la desesperación, encontró un respiro al notar que tampoco los hombres le atraían. Al menos, no cualquiera. Lo único en que podía pensar, que no podía olvidar, era un par de ojos verdes, inocentes como ningunos otros...

·

Otra noche, otra presentación. Siempre le gusto la música, pero esto iba más allá. Su hermano aun no mejoraba, así que no podía dejar de trabajar. Mirándose al espejo, suspiro cansada y arreglándose un fleco rebelde de su cabello, se levanto para salir al escenario. Puede que no le gustara lo que hacia, pero lo haría bien, porque no podía fallarle. A nadie.

Las luces estaban mas fuertes que de costumbre y el calor dentro del club era sofocante. No veía bien que había bajo el escenario, pero ignoro eso cuando la música inicio; comenzando su rutina de baile. Escuchaba gritos indecorosos de algunos clientes, comentarios obscenos y ofensivos de otros, pero como ya estaba acostumbrada, seguía haciendo lo suyo, como todas las noches. Hasta que de repente, alguien subió al escenario y se tiro contra ella. Los guardias intentaron sacar a aquel borracho de escenario, pero resulto ser un hombre muy fuerte. Nunca fue buena para defenderse, pero es nunca importo, ya que estaba su hermano mayor Ikki, quien siempre cuidaba de ella, protegiéndola de cualquier peligro. Pero ahora, el no estaba ahí. Se encontraba empotrado en una cama y no podía levantarse desde aquel accidente. Estaba sola. Indefensa. Cuando pensó que todo estaba perdido y que aquel hombre la lastimaría o le haría quien sabe que cosas, antes de derramar una lagrima que no podía controlar, escucho un fuerte grito muy varonil.

_-Suéltala o te mato, desgraciado!-_

No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Ahí, delante de ella, se encontraba un ángel de largo cabello dorado. La luz de los reflectores lo iluminaban desde atrás, mostrando una imagen soberbia, poderosa, fuerte, y sobre todo, _protectora._

Aquel ángel, tomo fuertemente los brazos del desconocido y lo lanzo fuera del escenario, con una fuerza que ninguno de los enormes guardias había mostrado. Luego, se volteo y le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Y ahí fue cuando lo reconoció. Era aquel hombre que había conocido en el cabaret. Aquel, que la había hecho sonreír. Aquel, le dio a pensar que valía la pena. Era ese mismo hombre que huyo hace más de un mes cuando descubrió su secreto. Hyōga.

· · ·

El silencio entre ambos era sepulcral. Habían estado varios minutos, uno al lado del otro, completamente callados. Se evitaban la mirada y no sabían que decirse. Hasta que el rubio reunió valor (mas del que había tenido cuando subió como alma que se la lleva el diablo al escenario a rescatar a _su _Shuny) y pronuncio las primeras palabras entre ellos, desde aquella noche en que se conocieron.

_-Eto..Perdón por la tardanza-_ rascándose la nuca; pensaba que decirle ya que su mente estaba en blanco. El plan original que había hecho en su casa era algo como: ir al club, entrar y pasar desapercibido. Ver como estaba ella y nada mas. Salir más desapercibido de lo que habia entrado y volver a la noche siguiente. Así, hasta que encontrara algo lo bastante inteligente para decirle y así pedirle perdón. Pero no resulto como pensaba, no pudo evitar enfurecerse y saltar a su rescate cuando vio al borracho intentando tocarla.

_-Eh...?-_ no entendia nada. ¿Tardanza? Pero si llego antes de que aquel hombre la lastimara. ¿A que se referia con eso? Quedo bastante confundida, y su expresion no fue inadvertida por él.

_-Yo...me tarde bastante. No sabia como...No encontraba el valor.. para volver a verte...-_ Si hubiera tenido un espejo, Hyōga aseguraria que estaba un poco colorado, porque sentia que sus mejillas estaban ardiendo.

Lo miro con dulzura. Notaba que estaba nervioso, que tambien, quizas era su primera vez. Y le sonrio.

_-¿Que te parece si comenzamos de nuevo?- _sus ojos verdes, parecian brillar mas que nunca.

_-Creo que si...- _aun un poco atontado por esa mirada, le dedico una sonrisa genuina -_Mi nombre es Hyōga, ¿y el tuyo?-_

_-Mi nombre es Shun, encantado de conocerte Hyō-_

_-El placer es todo mio. Shun...que nombre mas bonito. ¿Dime Shun, te gustaria ir despues a tomar algo conmigo? Eso si, primero, antes de que me olvide, dame tu numero de telefono- _dijo, guiñandole el ojo.

_-Por supuesto que si Hyōga. Puedes acompañarme a buscar una servilleta?- _pregunto con cortesia.

_-A donde quieras que vayas- _contesto con dulzura

Se sintio muy feliz. La verdad, es que si valia la pena.

**Fin**

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, me olvide de aclarar que la canción _"Travestis"_ no me pertenece, sino que es propiedad de _Vilma Palma e Vampiros;_ si fuera así, la frase _"Ella era un travesti, era un travesti"_ no la repetiría veintiséis veces en una estrofa, sino diez como mucho.

Ahora si, que les pareció? Acá la anécdota: les comento que estaba ordenando los dvd´s que tenía en la pieza (de pelis, videos y animes) y justo cuando agarro los de la saga completa de _"Saint Seiya, The Hades"_, comienza a sonar la canción de Vilma Palma en la radio (no pregunten cual estaba escuchando). Y ahí me acorde que muchas personas habían pensado que Shun era una chica, aunque no se como termine en eso. Pero suele pasar que uno piensa en un árbol y termina pensando en cuanto están valuadas las piernas de Palermo, o sea, se va al joraca. Pero retomando a la anécdota, inclusive lo doblaron a Shun con voz de mina en no se donde. Y me pregunte, si los dobladores creyeron que era una mujer, que pasaría si Hyōga también cometiera el mismo error? Hay muchas partes que te hacen pensar sobre una relación curiosa entre ambos personajes (y las exageran en el anime aun más). Y así nació el primer shonen-ai o lo que sea de Ryoko. Y que loco! Ni yo hubiera pensado que me mandaría algo de este estilo, pero bueno, la verdad es que no hay mucha pareja hetero en _Saint Seiya_, hay demasiada testosterona, _realmente _demasiada. Y con el "Hermoso" caballero de Plata _Misty de Lagarto_, el "Mortal" Caballero de Oro _Afrodita de Piscis _y no se cuantos mas en el repertorio, no me dan muchas opciones de hacer un fic de amor entre un hombre y una mujer. ¡Me lo dejan muy difícil! Pero en fin, me gusto la idea de mezclar una canción tan bizarra como esta, con un poquito del Lunfardo del Plata (palabras que se usan en el tango). Por si quieren saber, les paso las palabras que use:

_Papusa:_ Chica bonita

_Milonguita:_ Mujer de vida aireada

_Arrabal:_ Barrio de extramuros donde alguien canta o baila un tango.

_Manflora: _Gay

_Impermeable:_ Preservativo masculino

_Marrón:_ Trasero (o culo =P)

_Mina:_ Mujer (por las dudas, quien no sabe)

Y _Madame Ivonne_, un tango compuesto por Pereyra y Cadicamo. Lo cantaron Carlos Gardel y Julio Sosa, entre otros. Si quieren leer la letra, pasen por mi perfil. También, ahí pueden encontrar la canción en la que esta inspirada esta historia, es bastante movidita, muy piola para bailar =)

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Me gusto mucho _"incursionar"_ por así decirlo en este estilo, muy nuevo y bastante desconocido para mi. Saludos!

**Ryoko!**

_Review?_


End file.
